


To walk you through the Hallway of Darkness into the chamber of light

by fandomsrulequeen



Series: Life of a certain Wind and Green Ninja [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fangirling author, Greenstorm shipping, Hurt/Comfort, Its horrible writing I know, M/M, Morro centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsrulequeen/pseuds/fandomsrulequeen
Summary: What would happen if Morro hadn’t drowned in Curseworld: Part II? I’m pretty sure he would have joined the ninja. So this is my take on the public’s reactions to the whole Morro-joining-the-Ninja thing, so enjoy! It’s also Greenstorm (Morro x Lloyd) if you haven’t picked it up.





	To walk you through the Hallway of Darkness into the chamber of light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey’all! So it looks like my hiatus on writing has ended with this little piece of Ninjago FanFiction. Please read and review, and a comment and like goes a long way to keep hiatuses at bay :) Thanks! Now...ON TO THE STORY!!

Haunted Pasts (Ninjago Greenwind

  
<p> It had been two months.<p>

<p>Two months since that first fight with the Green Ninja in that pawn shop, two months since the defeat of the Preeminent and the Cursed Realm.<p>

<p> Two months since he joined his former enemies.<p>

<p> In hindsight Morro should have known that it would have had happened, when his (former) sensei grabbed him from the waters with his elemental dragon. Of course Morro would have definitely enjoyed dying, knowing that he had done whatever he could to help the citizens in the end, but he guessed not.<p>

<p>It had taken many glares, lots of insults, even more threats and finally ten heart-to-hearts for the ninja to finally consider giving Morro as second chance. He remembered how the Water Ninja would glare at him and discreetly send the clear message that she would love to douse water on him if she had any opening opportunities. He remembered how the Fire one would openly insult him, or threatening him, whenever he had the chance to. He remembered how the rest kept giving him looks and distrustful glances, and how he would try to avoid the rest as much as possible.<p>

<p> But most of all, he remembered the slow relationship he built with Green - no, Lloyd Garmadon.<p>

<p> At the start, Lloyd outwardly avoided Morro. Whenever the ghost entered the same room as him, the teen would find an excuse to leave, all the while not making even eye contact with him. Lloyd would flinch whenever Morro made the smallest movements, and never once talked to him either.<p>

<p>It was definitely to be expected, but even then Morro couldn’t help the immense guilt he felt whenever he saw tangible distrust in his former enemy’s emerald green eyes.<p>

<p>However he can’t avoid the others forever. Wu decided that it would be a great idea for him to train with the other ninja, and just that thought alone made fear crawl up his spine. Morro knew the others disliked - no - hated him, and he knew he wasn’t ready to face them. At all. What’s worse, his training partner was Lloyd.<p>

<p> That session was a disaster, and that’s putting it lightly. Lloyd got scared, and trapped Morro in Deepstone carved chains, which ended up with said ghost feeling the shock of it all, and Wu asking Lloyd to apologise to Morro (with the possibility it of sorting out their problems). They eventually did, and that’s when their relationship began. The pair grew into friends, before becoming close and then nearly inseparable. It was a slow process, but the two ninja managed to sort out their feelings which had developed into something more than best friends.<p>

<p> The others slowly came to accept Morro as well, and with the passing weeks the hostility decreased significantly and tensions snapped, and their eyes no longer shined with distrust. It came up to the point where Jay wouldn’t be afraid to pull a prank on Morro with the help of Lloyd, Nya looking at him without wanting to pull out a sphere of water, and Kai talking to him normally without a threatening demeanour. It felt...really nice, and eventually Lloyd and him finally managed to confess their feelings for one another. One thing led to another and they were in an official relationship. <p>

<p> But the main problem was the public. After the whole ordeal with spirits and ghosts, and the revelation that Morro was to officially join the ninja. After the shock died down, some were willing to give him a second chance, but not all. There was a number of the public who hated the Wind master with a vengeful passion, and would publicly diss him or insult him whenever they got the chance. Wherever the team was, whenever they were at, a random person who would spot the ghost would scream an insult at him, or an accusation. Sometimes even objects.<p>

<p> The objects definitely did no harm, with Morro being a ghost and all, but it was the way the members of the public would throw accusations that weren’t even real that hurts the most. They had every reason to distrust him, every reason to hate him, and Morro knew that he should have expected this backlash ever since agreeing to join the team, but it still hurts more than he cares to let on. Lloyd and the rest does whatever they can to comfort the Wind master, but deep down within his guilt-ridden heart, Morro knew that the accusations were true, no matter how close to home it hits.<p>

<p>He was trying, he knew that. Morro was desperately trying his best to redeem what he did while being under the control of the Preeminent, but it wasn’t enough. It won’t be enough to erase the deep traces of fear imprinted in the citizens’ hearts, or the permanent distrust towards him. His self doubt increased with every scream or object hurled his way, and the level he felt everyday was immense.<p>

<p>Of course Lloyd notices it and does his best to comfort Morro in every way he could. However, being insecure and lost by nature, Morro indirectly pushed his boyfriend away, not knowing how concerned and worried Lloyd felt for him.<p>

<p>The influx of distrustful comments spreader everywhere, but the ninja needed to stop for supplies no matter what happens. That particular day, they unanimously agreed to stop by Jemenaku Village for a quick supply run, not knowing the hostility that would greet them there. Being one of the common targets for villains in Ninjago, the villagers naturally hated Morro and when they got wind that he had joined the ninja, they went nearly viral. The moment one villager spotted the Destiny’s Bounty, word passed through the small village and by the time the flying ship landed, half the village were (discreetly) watching.<p>

<p>That was until the Wind master stepped out with the rest.<p>

<p>The response was immediate. Stones flew, and comments were hurled, all targeted towards the ghost. Nya and Jay tried their best to calm down the crowd, but it was not enough. The crowd was too unruly and antagonised to care. Some even started attacking the ship.<p>

<p>”YOU DESERVE TO DIE WITH THAT BEAST, YOU KNOW?!”<p>

<p> “GO BACK TO WHATEVER ROTTEN REALM YOU CAME FROM AND STOP TERRORISING US!”<p>

<p>The last line was reinforced with with a large rock hurled at the ninja in general. Morro flinched back and although knowing that it wouldn’t be able to hurt him physically, he barely registered that thought and acted on instinct.<p>

<p>”You should have never existed, even that thing was better than you.”<p>

<p> That was the last straw for him. He suddenly turned around sharply and clumsily ran back into the ship, phasing through three walls and somehow finding himself in the storage room. The ghost finally let go of the vice-like grip he had over his emotions and slowly slid down the wall he was leaning on until he was sitting in the ground. Morro pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his arms, allowing his midnight black hair to fall around his face, allowing the dark thoughts to rise up.<p>

<p> Why aren’t you doing enough? He thought miserably. Maybe I really am never going to redeem myself or make up for my past actions. Maybe they’re right, maybe I should have drowned with the Preeminent. <p>

<p>It was all his fault. If he hadn’t tried to find the First Spinjitzu Master’s tomb back when he was still alive, the Preeminent would have never gotten to him. If he hadn’t escaped the Cursed Realm he would have never caused these troubles which resulted in so many complications.<p>

<p> It’s your fault...the voices in his head only grew louder. It could have all been avoided in not for you, avoided if you haven’t even showed your presence here in the first place...<p>

<p>He distantly felt the ship lurch but didn’t have to strength to care. What was there to care about? He would never be able to make up for his past, his impulsiveness, his misdeeds, and the fact that he nearly managed to curse all of Ninjago. Tears burned at the base of his eyes before spilling out, burning tracks down his face as Morro let out the frustration and overwhelming guilt out from his cage. There came to distant sound of pattering footsteps, and for one moment the master thought that the villagers had successfully broken into the ship and were trying to find him. With nearly all rational thoughts out of his mind, Morro involuntarily curled in more on himself, hoping that the footsteps would just go away. But they didn’t, instead becoming louder and louder and oh god he was sure they were about to break in any second, am angry mob of scared citizens out for his blood and — <p>

<p>”Morro?”<p>

<p> It was Lloyd. Of course it would be Lloyd. The ghost was too tired to make even a small hum of acknowledgement, instead just closed his eyes and trying to stop his boyfriend from seeing the tears running down his face.<p>

<p> He heard Lloyd walk over to where he was and sitting down beside him. The former didn’t turn up, however, but melted into the arm that was just placed around his neck. The Chosen One gently squeezed Morro’s shoulders before whispering, “You don’t have to listen to what they say, you know? No matter what happens the team always has your back, and especially me.” Morro would have usually taken comfort in those words of encouragement, but this time it was like he couldn’t help but to think of the what-ifs.<p>

<p> “I still did it.” He whispered in a soft voice. “I still possessed you, fractured up your team, brought harm to Ninjago and nearly allowed the Preeminent to win. How could I be so stupid to think that I’ll actually fit in?” At that he looked up into his lover’s bright emerald green eyes, resting his head upon his shoulders. “I...I just feel that I’m still a sort of third wheel to the team. Like...like it would be better if you guys were without me. What if I’m not doing enough? What if what I’m doing isn’t enough and that Ill never make up for my past? They’re literally haunting me every single day, and it’s really killing me.”<p>

<p> The green ninja looked into the forlorn grey-green eyes fixated upon him, and decided it was really time to increase Morro’s self esteem.<p>

<p> “Hey.” Lloyd whispered — gently but firmly. “You made mistakes in the past, but we all did. Before I joined the team I was just another wannabe kid trying to be like his evil dark father. We’ve all made mistakes, some more serious than others, but it doesn’t mean we won’t get second chances. What’s important is that you’re trying your best, and it’s the efforts that count. Besides, like what Master Wu always says, you can’t change the past. Just focus in the future, and do your best in the present to change it in a positive way.” At this he inches closer toward Morro.<p>

<p> “You possessed me, yeah. I was very mad and untrusting towards you at first. But don’t forget that while you’ve seen my memories, I’ve seen yours too. I know I took quite some time to warm up towards you, and that I was really uncertain towards you, but I had always known that your actions were controlled by the Preeminent, and again, you are doing your best to make up for it. That’s what matters. Why else do you think we all eventually forgave you? Why else do you think I fell for you?” At that Lloyd pressed a small kiss to the corner of Morro’s mouth before wrapping his arms around the Wind Master and pulling him into a hug. “You’re our teammate, Morro, and really want to include you. But it won’t help for you to lock yourself away from us, or for you to bottle up all your feelings. We — I truly want to help you and no matter what, I still love you, you know?” The Green Ninja’s eyes were brimming with warmth, care and concern that Morro didn’t feel like he deserved, but found himself melting into the sheer kindness of Lloyd’s eyes and rested his head on his shoulder. The blonde manoeuvred his arms around Morro and started playing with his ebony shoulder length hair. “Don’t listen to the public. They’re scared, and still recovering from the Preeminent shock. I’m sure they’ll eventually find it in them to give you another chance, but don’t let your life and actions be controlled by their feelings. You’re you, and I forgive you for what you did in the past.” <p>

<p>Morro glances up at Lloyd with uncertainty written across his face as he processed the green ninja’s words. “We all care for you, Morro, especially me.” Lloyd whispered gently to the Wind master. “Please stop pushing us —me — away. You have no idea how worried I was.”<p>

<p>Guilt curled inside Morro and he instantly started to apologise. “I-I’m so sorry Lloyd..I..”He didn’t finish it and Lloyd just kissed him sweetly to stop him from talking. “It’s fine.” He whispered. Morro fell silent for a moment, before whispering, “Thank you.” <p>

<p>The master of wind and energy stayed like that a moment longer, hugging each other and enjoying the presence of each other. Afterwards, when Lloyd pulled Morro to his feet and both started down the hallway to the Bridge of the Bounty, Morro was still unsure, but knew one thing for certain.<p>

<p>Maybe they will be alright.<p>

 


End file.
